Ariana
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: A story about the Salvatore sister. NOW ENCOMPASSES THE ENTIRE SERIES. Ariana was pushing for an inclusion, and this is the result! ANGST, FAMILIAL FLUFF, ARIANA BEING HER SEXY SELF. RnR, rated for language and possible inapproproate content. D/B S/E.
1. Blackbirds and Crows

**Yeah so I decided to toss Ari into the entire series ;)**

* * *

><p><em>I sit up straighter as Damon walks in. I can't be weak in front of him. I will not allow myself. He smirks as he looks at me, reminding me silently that I will never be able to shut him out. I glare at him even as my lips traitorously try to form a smile. His smirk just grows wider and he bows sarcastically to father, keeping his eyes on me. "Father, Ariana, so nice to see you two. Now if only Stefan were here the circle of disapproval would be complete." He says mockingly. I clench my fists in the fabric of my red skirt. <strong>Don't let him get to you, Ari. <strong>I think. _

_But another smirk forces me to stand, hand raised to smack him. He raises his eyebrows, and I realize that striking him will only give him ammunition to use against me. I instead tilt my chin up and look at him down my nose. Without my gaze leaving the eyes of my arrogant brother, I turn to our father. __"May I be excused, father? I fear I cannot spend another moment in his wretched presence without vomitting." I say lightly. My father nods. I nod back and whirl out of the room, smiling internally as my long, thick braid smacks Damon's chest with a satisfying **thwap**. _

_I encounter Stefan on my way out, and shake my head at him. "Damon's here. Smack him for me, would you?" And then I brush past him. _

I come out of my memories with a start. _Damn, why am I thinking of Stefan and Damon all of a sudden? _I shake my head to clear it. And then I hear a slight rustle and quickly change into a small blackbird, flying up to a branch above the clearing.

The last person I expected to see comes through.

_Stefan! _I think to myself, eyes flicking over the familiar form of my baby brother. Same curly hair, same oak green eyes, the regal features shared by all three of the remaining members of our family, the tall, lean frame... Oh my god. I flutter my wings in protest. _I've been successfully avoiding both him and Damon for five hundred years, and now he just SHOWS UP? _I quickly fly over him, not being able to resist ruffling his curls as I pass. It would make me smile if I didn't currently have a beak. _Feels like I'm a big sister again, after five centuries. Hmm. _

Suddenly I become aware of another familiar presence, lurking around my brother... or should I say _our _brother? I wheel back, alighting on a different branch next to a large black crow. _What are you doing here, Damon? _I send the angry thought to the crow.

_I could ask you the same damn question, Ariana. _The thought comes back to me, and I can almost see him smirk.

I flutter my wings angrily, ignoring the size difference between the two of us. _Hurt Stefan again, Damon, and I will kill you. The predicament we're all in now is your fault. I've been wanting to stake you for half a millennia, don't push me into doing it. _I jump up and peck his neck. _Capito?_ Without waiting for his reply, I fly off again as Stefan leaves... wondering when my relationship with Damon detiriorated to this point. I shake my head and sigh internally, keeping mental tabs on both of my brothers as I scope town for someone to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Picture of the dress from the flashback is on my profile.<strong>


	2. Love you

**Another update xDDDD**

**and daydreamer4life2011 Ariana is Damon's twin. ^.\\ She IS older though! By like... seven minutes.**

* * *

><p>As I touch down in front of the house I rent half of, I studiously ignore the crow following me. I change back into my human (Well...) form, shaking out my hair. And then I can't resist turning to Damon, knowing that he has changed as well. "Brother." I greet emotionlessly. He smirks, the same smirk which makes my soul soar even as my heart sinks and my blood boils.<p>

"Sister." He returns mockingly.

I glare at him. "Unless you would like to fight in the street, brother, I suggest you come inside." I turn and open the door, and then lean against the frame. He raises his eyebrows at me and then steps into my home. I step in as well, closing the door behind me. He stands there, regarding me... and managing to look down on me while only being an inch and a half taller. _How the fuck does he always do that?_ I glare at him. "Well, why are you here? I don't have all day." I snap.

His smirk grows wider. "I can't just want to have a nice chat with my sister?" He asks sarcastically. My eyes narrow and he chuckles. "I was wondering why you would joke about something so serious as murder_, mon sorella_*****." He laughs.

I growl and slam him into a wall, my temper getting the best of me. _"Accidenti a te! Ero serio, bastardo! Essere tua sorella gemella non significa che non ti ammazzo senza pensarci, Damon! Hai perso molto tempo fa che a destra!_******_"_I shout in his smug face, which is slightly red from having the wind knocked out of him. "_Capire, idiota?_*******_" _I finish, still shouting at the top of my lungs.

He shoves me away. "_Forse si dovrebbe guardare il tuo passo maledetto, Ariana. Potrei perdere il mio temperamento._********_"_

I really can't help what I do next. I didn't mean it, but it's what happened. I smacked him accross the face.

What I wasn't prepared for was the sting I felt in my own cheek. Being close like this, the air practically crackling with hostility only magnified by the fact that we're both feeling it, and therefore reflecting it in an endless cycle. I do my best not to gasp, because I wasn't expecting to hurt myself by hurting him. It's not like I wouldn't have expected it when we were little kids, but there's so much distance between us... Maybe it's from the Power? We're both powerful, so our auras are mingling or something bringing back the bond I thought I'd squelched when we were fifteen? I hurriedly zip away from him and into the kitchen, glaring from behind the counter.

"Well you brought that on yourself." Damon says with a smirk that I want to rip off his face.

"Get the hell out of my house." I say simply. He opens his mouth to reply. "DAMMIT JUST GET OUT!" I shout. And, surprisingly, he actually listens to me for once. I take a deep, shuddery breath as I stare at the door, the slam still echoing. I sigh and sink to the ground in front of the oven, clutching my legs close to my chest and laying my head on my knees.

_"Try and catch me, Dai!" I shriek gleefully. He laughs and speeds up behind me. Hindered by my skirts, I trip just as he's about to catch up to me. We both squeak and I grab onto him. We tumble onto the thick rug together, giggling helplessly. _

_As soon as we can stop giggling, he pushes his thick, straight black hair out of his smiling face, already handsome at six years old. His midnight eyes meet my own and he reaches out and does the same to my hair, which is getting in my mouth. I smile faintly. "Love you Dai." I mumble. He grins. _

_"Love you too Ari." He whispers, kissing the top of my head..._

_...And then, in a sudden burst of energy, we both jump up and rush to go see if mother will let two-year-old Stefan come play with us._

Sobs take me over as I remember the happy times. I shield my mind, pulling my powerful aura down around me and trying to stop the memories that only bring me grief.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>My sister<strong>**

********Damn you! I was serious, bastard! Being your twin sister does not mean that I would not kill you without a second thought, Damon! You lost that right long ago!******

*********Understand, idiot?******

**********Maybe you should watch your damn step, Ariana. I could lose my temper. ******


End file.
